User talk:NaturalFreshOtter00
Looks like you need another lesson. Just type in the tag: November 7, 2011 As you noticed, each episode needs a technique. I gave each episode a certain technique (i.e. Bronson Family the Naughty Pit). Plankton5165 21:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) November 10, 2011 I've created a Supernanny fanon game, called Supernanny Monopoly. Most of the features include similar to the Birou Family. Make a new episode featuring a new fan-made discipline technique right away, please! --Plankton5165 01:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The next episode after Drapino Family is going to feature a single mother. If it's going to have a mother and father, it will air on 5/18/12. November 18, 2011 S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i did it again. Blablabla thumb|right|[[User:S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i|S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 04:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC)]]Quit editing our things; we worked so hard on those! One more time and Plankton5165 will ban you! ~~Fat Radish~~ Hey, who cut the scat cheese? SHITWARD You say it one more time, and I swear I will punch your cunt! S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 22:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You are already banned. ~~Fat Radish~~ Ooh...New S0i I have the same brain mixed with S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i; but even worse. S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 2 20:14, November 25, 2011 (UTC) December 4, 2011 I made a poll and the first round will end when the top-answer is different in all polls, and hang in there on December 8th. Also, would you make a new fanon Supernanny game? Do you want to get the "Incredible Supernanny Gamer" badge without making 500 edits on the Supernanny Monopoly page? Plankton5165 20:19, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Now, make a candidate for the polls that say "Who do you think has the most UNACCEPTABLE behavior" and "Which is the best candidate for most SCENE-OUT-OF-ANIMAL out of the season". Plankton5165 22:35, December 4, 2011 (UTC) December 31, 2011 Tomorrow is the year 2012. S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i created an account with a username called "TranS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i" and it used profanity in Juritin Family/Transcript by calling profanity nice words and using the phrase similar to "put plankton in the garbage". Plankton5165 16:14, December 31, 2011 (UTC) The user "TechniqueS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i" renamed "Naughty Pit" the word "Garbage" and your user page "User:KeepitcominS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i" and your user talk page "User talk:KeepitcominS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i" but don't worry, I reverted its edits and changed your user page and talk page and the Naughty Pit back. Plankton5165 20:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) January 1, 2012 Really? What's your birthday? My birthday is the 17th of June. Plankton5165 01:50, January 1, 2012 (UTC) The four types of S0i Seasons: S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i Transcripts: TranS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i Techniques: TechniqueS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i Episodes: EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 21:20, January 2, 2012 (UTC) SHITWARD I'll fuck you cunt one fucking day six fucking ways from January 11 at 11pm to January 25 at 6am if you don't stop it! EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 23:06, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Good, cause you're the fattest woman in the world. EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 23:09, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm not the fattest woman in the world, trust me. You scheduled a cyberbullying event for 3 weeks. If this occurs, YOU'RE BANNED! ~~Fat Radish~~ OH YES YOU ARE! I H.O.P.E. (hell occupiedshit prick and an extraprick) YOU LIKE IT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ALSO ARE? A FAT RADISH! WHAT AM I GONNA SAY NOW? EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 02:21, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Stop, bullying me, RIGHT NOW! ~~Fat Radish~~ WRONG! I WAS GONNA SAY YOU WEIGH 9 MILLION LONG TONS (20,160,000,000 pounds) AND GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE A CUMSLUT (dirty girl), A SHITCUNT (idiot), A FAGBAG (homosexual), AND AN ASSHOLE (jerk)! AND I PUT YOUR GRANDFATHER'S BEARD IN A CLAM! YOU'RE VERY FAT! DR. OZ SAYS THAT THE FATTEST WOMAN WEIGHT 1,800 POUNDS, BUT HE IS WRONG! YOU WEIGH 9 MILLION LONG TONS! EVEN A SHORT TON (2,000 pounds) IS HEAVIER THAN 1,800 POUNDS! WHAT AM I GONNA SAY NOW? EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 20:33, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Good, because I digged up your 12th great grandfathers and grandmothers and threw them in an abyss! EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 01:18, January 6, 2012 (UTC) January 3, 2012 I "saw" EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i categorize you with bad names like "fat radishes", "filthy girls" and curse words. Plankton5165 02:14, January 4, 2012 (UTC) January 7, 2012 TalkS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i called you "Fatwoman91943". Plankton5165 01:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) That was rude, correct? ~~Fat Radish~~ January 12, 2011 It's great that I bet it's the last we'll see of S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i. Plankton5165 02:15, January 13, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, not so fast, buddy. I'm S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 3 02:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC). I'm here to avenge his blockee. *And I'm S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i's grandpa. I'm here to avenge his blockee. *And I'm S0iS0iS0iS0IS0iS0i's mailman. And I got all this mail and no forwarding address. So I need some help here. *And I'm EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 3 18:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC). I'm here to avenge his blockee. January 19, 2012 I saw S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 3 edit crude to Fanon Season 3 like use names (i.e. Kristin Cavallari, Elisabetta Canalis, Andrew Jackson) and change Angelica Verdin to Nyahnyahnyahnyah. Plankton5165 02:35, January 20, 2012 (UTC) January 25, 2011 I saw TalkS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 2 use crude stuff like reverting our edits to last revisions by him. He also renamed your talk page "User talk:Stinkybutt" and I changed it back. Plankton5165 22:34, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Leave this alone or get out Listen to me, if you can't stop editing the Supernanny Fanon Wiki, then you might as well get the hell outta here and never, ever, EVER come back! EVER, and your current weight is: 10 million long tons. TranS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 3 01:16, January 31, 2012 (UTC) You're dumb and you smell like a foot. TranS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 3 20:54, January 31, 2012 (UTC) I have blocked you for abusing multiple accounts and all of them are vandalism-only accounts. ~~Fat Radish~~ February 5, 2011 As you noticed, I made a new Supernanny game called Supernanny Monopoly: Electronic Banking. If you enjoyed Supernanny Monopoly, be sure to post a comment, firemans carry the post comment button, and death valley driver (click) it in the face (button). Make sure to view it because there will be 10 bosses in challenge mode, people from past fanon episodes. Like Nicole from the Birou Family, and Joshua from the Juritin Family, and their proved birthdays, so be sure to check it out. Your Last Warning Okay, you know what? You're not nice. You're dumb and you smell like shit. You say you take charge of the wiki, but you are wrong. I tolerate that you make your supernanny shit. I don't want you making anymore trash episodes. If you continue to do so, and I swear I will slap your cunt. That's right, SLAP YOUR CUNT! So unless you want that to happen, you're going to spend your last days on the wiki, ERASING ALL THE STUFF YOU WROTE! DO YOU HEAR ME?! Your current weight is: 11 million long tons. TranS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 2 20:12, February 5, 2012 (UTC) February 10, 2012 Jo Frost never made anymore realistic family visits...that's it! We actually have season 8 for fanon season 1! Plankton5165 01:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Priority 1 THAT'S IT! I've got a lot of things to say about you. First off, you work with a plankton-sniffing ass rabbit that feels like what he can do that plankton tells him that he can do WHATEVER THE HELL HE SMELLS AND FEELS LIKE IT! You are so dumb and clumsy that whenever you see what I write, you just want to molest it. And in speaking of mean, you are so MEAN that none of our S0i gang wants to be an administrator. So there you are, YOU MOTHER'FUCK'ING HOG HEADED MOTHERFUCKER! YOU MOTHER IS A BITCH! And just so you know, yer fucking mother will get a phone call from me, and there will be a voice on the other end, I'll tell her something, and then, tomorrow night, something abysmal will happen to you. S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 4 02:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I have enough of your sockpuppetry. Don't even think about creating an additional account because all of your accounts create utter vandalism and intimidating behavior, specifically to me. I consider your thoughts about me a lie. Nothing will happen to me because you are an absolute troll on this wiki. I have already blocked you and I'm trying to be nice. This will not be tolerated at all. I suggest your accounts will have a disability to create a new account. Plankton5165 and I are positive contributors and assist each other in even the toughest of the problems. You, however are contributing negatively. Plankton will block all of your accounts for an infinite period. I will not allow any S0i accounts on this site, meaning I'm not tolerating that. Your attacks to other fellow contributors and administrators are unfortunately against the policy. ~~Fat Radish~~ The six types of S0i That's right, otter cream puff bitchface. S0i is back and badder than ever. Season - S0i Transcripts - TranS0i Techniques - TechniqueS0i Episodes - EpiS0i Talk pages - TalkS0i Games - GameS0i Priority 2 As you noticed, you and Plankton turned this wiki into a horrible living nightmare. If you continue this mess, you will get your cunt slapped, you fat radish, bitch, and cumslut. Your mother is such a prickheaded bitch. YOU HEAR ME?! You have until February 22 to restore, fix, unblock, and unprotect everything done by our S0i gang that you have changed, or yer motherfuckin' mother get a phone call from me, and there will be a voice on the other end, I TRULY will tell her something, and then, February 29, something very abysmal happens to you, and I ain't telling you. You will also spend your last days on this wiki, ERASING ALL THE STUFF YOU AND PLANKTON WROTE!!! GOT IT WHORE HEAD?!?!?! EpiS0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 3 18:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) This is your last chance to refrain from creating sock puppets. Your S0i gang has contributed negatively and I didn't see any positive contributions from any of your accounts. I have blocked you forever and this is the final warning for S0i accounts being monitored by the administrators. Otherwise I will immediately block them courtesy of the administrators. Personal attacks against other fellow contributors and users will not be tolerated. Your hoaxes about me and my mother are totally inappropriate and intimidating. I'm afraid I will disable your account creations from your original account to your sockpuppets. If not, they are permanently banned and once future sock puppets are created via a single (or multiple edits), I will block your accounts until your behavior can improve via positive contributions and lack of violence. We admins are positive and welcome new users once they arrive. We can only tolerate positive contributions and not personal attacks or vandalism. You ignored my previous message and continued to create new accounts as a block evasion method. You have created blatant attacks, profane vandalism, abused accounts, and creating inappropriate pages about me and Plankton being assaulted by fanon characters and you. Your unacceptable behavior is that of a troll on various Wikia communities attempting to impersonate, bully, or insult fellow users and unregistered contributors. I have reverted your edits via rollback and undo actions because they are unconstructive. Please log in as a positive contributor and act polite to admins and contributors. We have indicated your vandalism from your accounts and blocked your members of your S0i gang. We improve this wiki drastically and you are not by vandalizing pages and creating pages that are nominated for deletion. Regardless of a person's actions between you and an admin politely improving this wiki, you have been banned and do not attack other users and rename pages to inappropriate names. I literally have to mention that you are creating content that is not acceptable. Thank you. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~ Priority 3 Yeah well of course this will never ever happen. Yer know, you fucking idiot. Yer mother was no good at all. And it's a lot better when she died when she did, or else she'd have been JAILED OR HUNG!! Our S0i gang is full of positive contributors and both you and plankton are negative contributors and both of you are evil and both should suck dicks. You weigh 25 million long tons and you are not good contributors at all. You are the worst contributors... EVER!! You are horrible contributors, and STOP CALLING ME A SOCK PUPPET!! You two TITFUCKERS are ASSFUCKERS, BULLSHITS, BANGJABBERS, CUMSLUTS, FAGS, FAT RADISHES, CUNTS, CUNTFACES, DICKFACES, COCKSUCKERS, COCKFACES, PENISHEADED PEOPLE, PEANUTHEADS, ASSRABBITS, BITCHFACES, NUNCHUCKS, and WEIRDOS!!! It's a lot better that you lived in a workhouse and what you ever ate in your whole 12 years was a MOTHERFUCKING watery cereal called FUCKING GRUEL AND NO MORE! EVER! You are the biggest DUMMY and BIG JERK and it's a lot better that your FATHER died, or ELSE HE'D TOO HAVE BEEN JAILED OR HUNG!!! They would both been arrested or dead and never go to FUCKING heaven! Because you and guess what? You're a potato head, a woman, someone of a dead great grandson's peat, and a FUCKING crybaby. SEE? I'm right. You're wrong. You ARE an ORPHAN. You AIN'T HAVE NO FATHER, MOTHER, SISTER, or BROTHER either. You're an ORPHAN. And it's a lot better that nobody adopted you and your FUCKING PLANKTON SHIT! I'm tired of seeing out of your trash can contributions anymore. If you continue to do so, you are going to get your CUNT SLAPPED and your TIT TOUCHED! That's right, CUNT SLAPPED AND BOOB TOUCHED! YOU HEAR ME?! You have 3 months to fix everything by our S0i gang that you have changed, or your ass will be toast, your CUNT WILL BE SLAPPED, and your TIT WILL BE TOUCHED! GOT IT PRICKHEADED SHIT CUNT?! I hope your name is named after a vagina and an orphan, but if your parents are alive, they will get a phone call from a guy, there will be a voice on the other end, our S0i gang will tell them something, and then later, about 3 weeks later, something abysmal will happen to family via a powerful magic curse and I will keep editing the pages... S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i 5 17:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) FOREVER! You have broke my final warning and you have disobeyed. I am not happy with the way you decided to act. Again, Plankton and I are positive contributor. This means we don't put any vandalism or nonsense here on the wiki. You're continuing to abuse multiple accounts and all of your accounts are vandalism only accounts. You have used profane language, attacking other fellow Supernanny Fanon Wikians, and replacing content that is inappropriate. This is my replaced final warning to stop this disaster or you will have the disability to create future accounts that generally have similar behaviors that are actually sock puppets of you. Since November 2011, you have repeatedly vandalized a large portion of our pages and this is unacceptable. I am making this warning completely longer than the others because I have to explain to you this vandalism of the apocalypse. I mean it because you have contributing negatively unlike the two of us. Again, this is your last chance to contribute positively, otherwise we will have a discussion on your original account's talk page.I'm sure that I'm definitely not an orphan due to having parents, as well as an older sister named Sydney. At approximately 3 weeks, I will monitor this wiki to check if there are any accounts with the term, S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i. If I indicated one, I will instantly block this account unless it is a positive contributor. Did you listen to me again? Well, OK. If I were you, I would create a new account that contributes positively unlike your S0i gang. Your behavior was totally unacceptable since your S0i gang has vandalized this wiki and its sister site, the Supernanny Wiki. I am attemtping to discuss this politely. I have noticed that we reverted your edits that didn't appear to be constructive at all. You need to think about what you've did on the Wiki since a 3 weeks after Plankton, the founder of the wiki, created this. I am totally exhausted right now and eventually, your crazy attitude should not be tolerated. The wiki has rules that you csn not vandalize or insert nonsense consisting of gibberish words and profanity. My name is Sophia and it is not named after an orphan nor a vagina. You didn't apologize to me. Thus, I want you to expect an apology. Please apologize after you read this message. Next time, be sure to add missing details revert edits that are not constructive, etc. This will indicate that you are a positive contributor, which has vice versa behavior from your old accounts we have blocked. Thank you for your cooperation. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~. P.S.: Plankton5165 made a similar discussion on your original account when you first vandalized here. He may start a new discussion shortly with me on your original account if your behavior isn't improving.